24fandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Jong
| profession = Nuclear scientist | birthdate = July 15, 1964 | status = Alive | actor = Peter Chen | seasons = 4 | firstseen = "Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am" | lastseen = "Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am" }} Lee Jong was a scientist who worked on the Chinese nuclear weapon program. Prior to and during Day 4, he sold his services as a freelance operator to the terrorist mastermind Habib Marwan. Before Day 4 : View Lee Jong's profile at Character profiles. Lee was born on July 15, 1964. In 2001 he was accused of falsifying research data and fired from his position, and then began working as a freelancer for the Turkish terrorist Habib Marwan. According to his dossier, he was 5'5" and weighed 156 pounds. Day 4 team but is critically injured]] Lee sent e-mails to Marwan's associate Sabir Ardakani about the configuration and deployment of nuclear weapons. These e-mails were found by CTU Los Angeles when they recovered Ardakani's computer. Fearing capture by the authorities, or being killed by Marwan, Lee took refuge at the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. Jack Bauer staged a covert operation to remove Lee from the consulate. He raided the building, shooting several Chinese with stun darts. He forcefully took Lee out of the consulate, but was surrounded by Chinese men. Bauer called in the CTU team for assistance. Curtis Manning and the rest of the TAC team arrived and a firefight ensued. In the midst of the fight the Chinese consul, Koo Yin, was accidentally shot in the back by one of his own guards. The CTU team arrived back at their van and departed from the consulate, but Lee was shot in the back in the escape. He did not deny his involvement with terrorists, but refused to speak until he had a presidential pardon. The pardon was signed by Charles Logan after David Palmer forwarded the urgent request to him. As his lungs filled with fluid, Lee had to undergo surgery when he arrived at CTU. However, Dr. Besson was already working to save the life of Paul Raines. Jack forced Dr. Besson at gunpoint to leave Raines and instead save the life of Lee. Despite his efforts to save Raines in the meantime, Jack failed to keep him alive. Shortly after Lee regained consciousness, Jack arrived and agent Melissa Raab began translating. Jack informed him that his medical treatment would continue as soon as he cooperated. Lee agreed to divulge information. He told them that Marwan might be located in one of three places: the Rockland Building, The Hub (both of which had already been cleared by CTU), or a factory on 6th and Alameda. With this latest lead, Jack departed with a TAC team including Curtis Manning to capture Marwan. Background information and notes * The operation to extract Lee Jong from the Chinese consulate caused a ripple effect which introduced Jack Bauer to Cheng Zhi, an archenemy who would return in seasons 5, 6, and 24: Live Another Day. * "Lee Jong" is a westernized spelling of this name. In standard Mandarin pinyin it is spelled "Li Zhong". * If Lee, despite his terrorist activities, managed to successfully evade all punishment for his crimes (in both the states and China, as implied by his pardon), then this would make him one of the few antagonists who evaded arrest/death. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Living characters